disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Busted
"Busted" is a song from the Phineas and Ferb episode, "I Scream, You Scream", and is a duet by Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Busted" (in its extended version) was the 3rd favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. The song is about their mutual desire to prove the truth to their claims of the wild stunts Phineas and Ferb are doing (Candace), and that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is a super-villain (Vanessa). Lyrics Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve But when I get the goods on you, she'll finally believe Candace: Well she says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time, 'cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you! I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you You're busted (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light Both: This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right You're busted! Both: There's a new cop on the beat And I'm bringing down the heat Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'cause you're not that discreet Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'cause there's one six-letter word Vanessa: It's gonna set me free Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me when I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you (I'll get ya!) You're busted (Don't think you're gonna win this time) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light (Drop a dime on you) Both: This is how it's gonna be when she finds out that I was always right (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! Notes *Although it is a duet for Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during this episode. They did appear in the same scene briefly in both "S'Winter" and "Hail Doofania!", though. *When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", this song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In the soundtrack version, as well as Candace and Vanessa singing, other female background singers can be heard. *In "Wizard of Odd", a parody of this song called "Rusted" is performed by Candace during the end credits. *During the song, when Candace is shown, Vanessa can be heard better than Candace. *In Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, Candace sings this song as a solo while popping balloons. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney XD songs